


untitled

by sexyeahgrande



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, idk this could probably be read as friendship, im sorry, tdc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyeahgrande/pseuds/sexyeahgrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if this really sucks i wrote it in like 10 minutes. I've been thinking about this a lot today and i really wanted to write it down so i did and now im posting it even though its really bad, so im sorry. Sorry for the lack of title, most of the things i write dont have titles because i just dont feel like taking the time to come up with one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this really sucks i wrote it in like 10 minutes. I've been thinking about this a lot today and i really wanted to write it down so i did and now im posting it even though its really bad, so im sorry. Sorry for the lack of title, most of the things i write dont have titles because i just dont feel like taking the time to come up with one.

Even though Thomas swore he would never tell Minho what happened to Newt, he eventually had to. 

They were both lying in their bed wrapped in each other when Minho asked he asked Thomas what he thinks happened to Newt. Thomas knew he had to tell him, he knew it was the right thing to do. Minho just stared at Thomas and then started hitting him. Thomas expected that, he also expected Minho to get up and leave, not wanting anything to do with Thomas. What he wasn’t expecting was what came after the hitting and screaming. 

Minho told Thomas he wasn’t mad at him. 

No. 

He was mad at the world, he was mad at WICKED, he was mad at a God he didn’t even really believe in. He was mad because Newt didn’t deserve to die like that, he didn’t deserve to die at all. Minho was angry that Newt wasn’t there with them. He was mad at everything and anything other than Thomas. He said to Thomas that he was glad the Newt was put out of the misery. Glad that Thomas was able to do it, because never in a million years would he have been able to. He said he was glad that Newt didn’t have to live on the hellish earth anymore because no decent person deserved to, and Newt was one of the best people he knew.

And when Thomas started talking about how guilty he feels and how it’s a weight that’s constantly sitting on his shoulders Minho just holds him closer and tells him that he did what he had to do, what Newt wanted him to do. And after that Thomas starts crying because Newt meant everything to him and god, he just feels so guilty. Minho started telling him not to feel guilty, but he knew it wouldn’t work, that Thomas will most likely always feel guilty. A little after Thomas stops crying its Minho’s turn. The rest of the day the two of them stay in bed. Thomas is reminded of the terrible thing he’s done, and Minho jut learned what really happened to one of his best friends. So if the two of them stay in bed until the next morning doing nothing but holding each other, than no one can really judge them.


End file.
